Desert Treasure
Desert Treasure is a quest yet to be released. It involves the player assisting the Mahjarrat, Azzanadra, in his escape from his pyramid prison in the Kharidian Desert. Walkthrough Start As rumors abound you must have heard them and being interested in adventures like any good adventurer you will want to go off and find this treasure. To start this adventure you must talk to the Archaeologist at the Bedabin Camp right beside the Magic Carpet. If you have not completed all of the quests that are required for this quest than he will just be 'lost in his thoughts'. If you have completed all the quests required than he will tell you that he thinks there is a treasure in the desert and he wants you to take some notes to the Terry Balando, the Archaeological Expert at the Exam Center. Talk to Balando with the notes and he looks at them. Talk to him again and he will give you the translated notes. Bank and get 650 coins (plus some for the magic carpet if needed), 12 Magic Logs, 6 Steel bars, 6 Molten Glass, 1 Blood Rune, some Ashes, some Normal Bones, and Charcoal, note all of the items except the Charcoal. Return the translated notes to the Archaeologist and he says it confirms what he thought and that if you help him he'll chip you in for part of the reward. Agree and he tells you to go search around the Bandit Camp to the south. Eblis and the Scrying Glass Go to the camp and buy a beer (Bandit's Brew) from the bartender for 650 coins. Then talk to him about the 4 gems (the lowest talk option, and he will say Crystals not Gems) and he will tell you to talk to Eblis (eastern side of the camp, just south of the general store near the south side of a building there). Go talk to him and he will tell you about the god wars and eventually ask you if you want to help and then he will ask you for some material to make a Scrying Glass. Use all the other items that he needs (you should have them all noted and ready), Magic Logs, Molten Glass, Steel Bars, Ashes, Blood Rune, Charcoal, and regular Bones. Use them on him, he won't take them from you if you just talk to him. He will go set up the Scrying Glass and tell you to come meet him when you're ready. Go to the top of a little hill with 6 mirrors on it that he wanders around and talk to him. Then look into each of the mirrors, which will show you a little cut scene of each place you will need to visit. The Diamond of Shadow (Damis) In that area you will find Rasolo the Wandering Merchant, he just wanders around in that area so just look around for him. Talk to him about the diamonds and he will tell you that one of them is guarded by Damis and that he will give you the Ring of Visibility to find the entrance to Damis' Lair if you get back a Gilded Cross that some bandits stole from his family. Go back to the Bandit Camp (desert) and take about 2 Antipoisons (4), a way to get there, and the rest full of Lockpicks. You may need to return to a bank and restock if you fail continuously. Bandit Brew's do not effect this, you must have at least 53 Thieving no matter what. Go to the tent the farthest south in the Bandit Camp. Try opening the chest in it until you get it right. You have to unlock 3 locks. You automatically go to the next lock and you will get a little message saying that you have unlocked lock number X or failed in your message box (just like the message, 'you have done X'). You can fail on any of the locks. Each time you fail you will be poisoned and break a Lockpick. This process can take from 1 Lockpick if you are extremely lucky up to 50+ and take several Antipoisons. So be prepared to do this for a while. Once you have the cross take it back to Rasolo and he will give you the Ring of Visibility. Now go get ready: You will want 100% energy to run through the maze. With the Ring of Visibility on go down the ladder that appears in the picnic area near Rasolo and run all the way to the east end of the maze (use Protect from Melee or be ready to eat food when the Level 80 Giant Skeletons attack you). Damis is level 103 first and has 95 HP, then he comes back at level 174 with 160 HP. He only uses melee attacks but they are very fast and can be up to 30 each time, he also drains prayer with every hit whether he damages you or not. Once Damis is dead, pick up the Diamond of Shadow and bank it! The Diamond of Ice (Kamil) You will be attacked by trolls on the way to Kamil. Inventory for Kamil *1 Cake (You can bank after you do this part so you can bring more food if you wish) *Spiky Boots *8-16 good food, Monkfish or better recommended *7 Super Restores (4) *Fire or Air Runes (depending on which staff you are using) *Death or Blood runes (depending on if you can use Fire Wave) *1 Click Teleport ( Ectophial, etc) Enter the area and when Kamil attacks you restore your stats and put on Protect from Melee. Now use your Fire spell on Kamil, eating and restoring your stats as you need to. Use a spell that is about 5 levels or more below your current level because the effect of the ice wind will stop you from using it if your magic is drained enough. If you took Mage armor that should cause some of Kamils magic attacks to splash otherwise you will have to depend on your Defence level and a lot of food to keep you through this battle. Once he is dead continue on up to the Ice Path. The Ice Path is not on the minimap, it only shows black when you are on it. You may slip and fall several times taking 2-3 damage. Eventually after quite a while you will come to another Ice Gate, go through and continue a little farther on the path. You will find 2 Blocks of ice with 10hp each. Mage/Melee/Range them both (fire spells are quick effective) until you have done 10 damage (if you Melee them you may slip and fall several times before hitting them). The Father Troll will speak to you as soon as he comes out. Just ignore him until you have both trolls out. Once they are both out talk to the Father Troll and you will be taken back down the mountain, the Troll Child will thank you and give you the Diamond of Ice. Take the Diamond of Ice and get to the bank! The Diamond of Smoke Head to the Bandit Camp/Enakhra's Temple/Pollnivneach and go to the Smoky Well. You must have the Facemask on. Also remember to also bring your tinderbox. Enter and go the chest in the large area to the east but not all the way to the east. Try to open the chest (beware Fire Giants) and it will give you a short message. Now go the the farthest northeast corner and light the torch, run to the southeast corner and light that torch, then the northwest one, then the south west one, drink super energy when you are under 50% energy. You will make it easily if you don't get lost. As soon as they are all lit run back to the chest and open it. If all the torches are still lit then you will be able to, if not then you will have to try again. There are Fire Elementals, Fire Giants, and Dust Devils in here. The Dust Devils won't attack you and Fire Elementals shouldn't bother you, but beware the Fire Giants especially in the room with the chest. Make sure to turn auto retaliate off otherwise you could get sucked into a fight that might mess up your running to the next torch. Get the Warm Key out of the chest and go to the gate into the area where Fareed is. Fareed is level 167 with 130 Life Points and uses melee, he can hit very high often. He also uses a weak magic attack on rare occasions. Ice Gloves are a must-have when fighting Fareed, for two reasons. First, because his body and his chamber are so hot, you will be unable to wield a weapon unless you are also wearing Ice Gloves. Second, he hits extra damage to players who are not wearing Ice Gloves (up to 41 Life Points without the gloves, and up to 36 without them). Fareed is weak against water spells, so if you mage him with water spells, you don't need Ice Gloves. He is also weak against Ice Arrows. Before you fight Fareed (he attacks you when you open the gate), drink your magic potion and make sure your energy and health are at full and that you have Water Wave set to autocast (if you are taking a staff). As soon as you enter run north/south away from Fareed (he may still hit you this first time). Once you are out of his range Water Wave him (autocast can be useful but if you do it manually you don't have to right click on Fareed to attack him though this is harder overall). Eat if you need to and run around Fareed to the north and attack him again. Mage him as often as possible between eating and running around him (north to south around the edge of the chamber). He can do up to 43 damage! And he may be able to do more than that. Drink super energy whenever you need to so that you keep running. Just keep this going staying as far away from Fareed as possible and still Maging him. You will be hitting (with magic at 70 potted) 10+ pretty much each time. Also, you can Snare/Entangle him and Maging him instead of running around him, this takes more concentration but if you do it right then there is less chance of you dying. Pick up the Diamond of Smoke and get to the bank! The Diamond of Blood Go to Canifis (Ectophial or the ability to use Fairy Rings is very useful here) and talk to Malak. It will show a cutscene with Malak asking for a blood tax. He says he wants to talk to you so talk to him as soon as the cutscene is over. He will tell you that if you kill Lord Dessous he will give you the Diamond of Blood, talk to him about how to kill Dessous and he says that you will need to make a Pot of Blood. To make a Pot of Blood, you will need 1 silver bar, some spices, and garlic. Spices can be obtained from the Ardougne spice stall (note that Gnome Spice will not work!). The garlic you will need to crush with a Pestle and Mortar. Take the silver bar to Draynor, go to just west of the jail and go down into the sewer, head north until you come to a room with an anvil. Talk to Ruantun in the room and he will make you a silver pot. Now go to Entrana (remember, no weapons or armor at all) and have the high priest in the church bless your silver pot (it's now a Blessed Pot). Go back to Malak with some spices and garlic. He will do 5 damage to you and fill the pot with blood (make sure you have more than 5 hp). Now just add the spices and garlic to the Pot of Blood. #Canifis Bank #Port Phasmatys and Ectofunctus #The tunnel beneath the Mort Myre Swamp #The Bridge #The Graveyard and Dessous Tomb Blue Line - Path to the Graveyard from Canifis Purple Line - Path to the Graveyard from Port Phasmatys Red Line - Path to the Graveyard from Canifis via the underground tunnel once you've done In Search of the Myreque Orange - The underground tunnel from south of the tavern to north of the bridge The Black Box - There are Ghasts in this area that will ruin you food or drain you HP/Prayer Dessous is level 139 with 200 HP. He uses powerful melee attacks and a magic and range attack that do 5 damage each. Once he is dead go back to Malak and he will give you the Diamond of Blood. Bank it. The Pyramid of Azzandra Equipment *Armor: Light and Melee defensive as Possible *Helm: None *Cape: Spotty or Spottier Cape *Amulet: Defence/Gnome Amulet of Protection or Camulet (from Enakhra's Lament quest) *Arrows: N/A *Weapon: Ddp++ or Whip (if a Stranger attacks, turn auto retaliate off) *Body: Dragonhide if you use the Camulet, Desert Robes if not *Shield: Defender or Holy Book *Legs: Dragonhide if you use the Camulet, Desert Robes if not *Gloves: Penance Gloves (recommended) or Recipe for Disaster gloves *Boots: Boots of Lightness *Ring: Life Withdraw the 4 Diamonds last and head to Eblis. Talk to him and then go to the Pyramid (marked out of the RS map as Pyramid south of Eblis and east of Enakhra's Temple). There are 2 Sphinx statues in front of the Pyramid. Place each of the gems on the correct obelisk (smoke and shadow may be confusing, nothing happens if you get one wrong). When all 4 obelisks are pulsing with colored light head to the top of the pyramid go through the doors and down the ladder. Each ladder is a safe point so stop there to drink energy/prayer potions and eat food. This is a dangerous place and you may fall down a trap door completely randomly and be taken back outside the pyramid, no damage is dealt when you fall through a trapdoor. Keep run on all the time and try to stop only at each ladder. You will be attacked by level 103 Mummies that wander the pyramid and can do up to 25+ damage. If you have 60+ Defence, they will hit around 130 with lots of zeros, but they strike quickly and may land a high hit. Also a level 93 Scarab may randomly appear in front of you and attack you. When a Scarab begins to appear you will stop moving and will not be able to run again until it has fully appeared (it only take about a second to appear), once it has fully appeared it will attack you and can poison you, doing 2+ poison damage. If this happens wait for it to form and move your character again as quickly as possible. If you are poisoned then drink your Antipoison and keep running. Once youhave made it allthe way to the bottom Azzanadra is in a chamber behind a door that is not marked on the map. Open the door and you are safe (Scarabs may appear in here, if this happens then kill it so you can talk to Azzanadra). Talk to Azzanadra and you will be granted the use of ancient Magicks and switch your magic book to Ancients. If Azzanadra is not there, then try to use the altar and he will appear. Quest complete! Category:Quests